Everything Has Changed
by DrayMiaLove
Summary: Que se passera-t-il dans la vie d'Hermione quand elle apprendra que son vrai nom n'est pas Granger ? -FICTION EN PAUSE-
1. Chapitre Premier - Vérité dévoilée

Chapitre Premier

Point de vue Omniscient

Ce matin-là, quand Hermione Granger se réveilla, elle sentit que quelque chose allait arrivait. Bien qu'Harry est tuée Voldemort, Hermione avait toujours peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à ses proches, mais elle ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait changer.

Elle se leva de son lit et partit prendre une douche. Elle était seule chez elle, ses parents étant au travail. Une demi-heure après, elle réapparut dans sa chambre une serviette autour du corps et une dans ses cheveux.

Cet été avait beaucoup changée physiquement, et elle comptait bien profiter de sa dernière année à Poudlard, vu que le danger avait été écarté. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un slim noir, un débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche gris et des sous vêtements noirs. Bien que se soit l'été, aujourd'hui, il pleuvait abondamment sur Londres. Elle s'habilla et mis des bottines grises. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain terminer de se préparer. Etant majeur dans le monde sorcier, elle pouvait désormais utiliser la magie dans le monde moldue. Elle se lança donc un sort pour lisser ses cheveux et se maquilla légèrement.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et fut surprise de voir un hibou devant sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et le volatile s'engouffra dans la chambre, à l'abri de la pluie. Elle détacha la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte et lui donna à manger et à boire. Sur l'enveloppe, il y avait écrit son nom. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire la lettre qu'elle contenait :

_«Hermione, _

_Désolé de ne faire surface que maintenant dans ta vie, mais je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. Il y a maintenant 18 ans, alors que le Lord Noir était au summum de sa puissance, j'ai accouché d'un garçon et d'une fille. Les jumeaux étaient interdit de ce temps, j'ai caché, avec l'aide de mon mari, la fille chez les moldues. _

_Comme tu dois t'en douter, cette petite fille, c'était toi. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre que maintenant, mais on espère, avec ton père, que tu ne nous en voudras pas car nous avons fait cela pour te protéger. Nous passeront te chercher, avec ton frère, chez les Granger à 02 :00 pm. _

_S.N»_

Elle s'assit sur son lit, choqué, la lettre entre ses mains. Les Granger lui avaient mentit. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et laissa les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Après avoir pleuré pendant une heure, elle se leva et vis qu'il était 12 :30 pm sur son réveille. Elle lança un sort à ses affaires pour qu'elles se rangent toutes seules. Une fois ceci fait, elle descendit dans la cuisine et se fit à manger. Quand elle eut terminé, elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 01 :45 pm. Elle monta dans sa chambre, lança un sortilège de lévitation sur ses affaires et les fit descendre. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, et attendit.

Quand l'horloge sonna 02 :00 pm, elle entendit toquer à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Devant elle, se trouvait une femme accompagnée de deux hommes.

_ Bonjour Hermione. _Dit la femme, avec un sourire réconfortant._

_ Bonjour. Je vous en pris, entrez. _Leur dit-elle, en s'effaçant pour les laisser rentrer à l'intérieur._

Ils rentrèrent et elle referma la porte derrière eux puis les rejoignis dans le salon.

_ Sans vouloir être indiscrète, comment vous appelez vous ? _Leur demanda Hermione._

_ Tu ne l'es pas voyons, c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir le savoir. _Lui dit la femme. _ Je m'appelle Sophia Nott, et voici ton père, Chad et ton père, Théodore, mais tu dois le connaître. _Rajouta-t-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. _

_ C'est sûr que je le connais. Marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir caché dans une famille moldue ? _Demanda-t-elle, à haute voix._

_ Nous en parlerons plus tard, à la maison. Tes affaires sont prêtes ? _Lui demanda Chad._

Elle acquiesça et son « père » et son « frère » prirent ses valises et elle attrapa le bras de sa « mère » et comme un seul homme, ils transplanèrent. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, elle se trouvait devant un manoir magnifique et gigantesque.

_ Bienvenue au manoir Nott Hermione. _Lui dit son « père »_


	2. Chapitre Deuxième - Dîner et réconciliat

Chapitre Deuxième – Dîner et réconciliations

Point De Vue Hermione

J'étais époustouflé. Devant moi, se trouvais un manoir magnifique. J'ai toujours pensée que les « Sang-Pur » vivaient dans des manoirs qui vous faisaient peur dès que vous les regardez, mais je m'étais trompée.

Je sortis de ma contemplation quand je vis mes « parents » ainsi que mon « frère » avançaient vers l'entrée du manoir. La porte s'ouvrit une fois que nous fûmes devant et un grand hall, blanc, avec un escalier en marbre, apparut devant moi.

_ C'est magnifique. _Dis-je, le souffle coupé par tant de beauté, en tournant la tête vers ma « mère »._

_ C'est chez toi, maintenant. _Dit-elle._ Théo va te montrer ta chambre et t'expliquer certaine règle. _Ajouta-t-elle._

J'hochai la tête et suivi mon frère, qui montait les escaliers en marbre. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus me chercher chez moi, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, et ça me gênait. On était frère et sœur maintenant, on pouvait bien faire table rase du passé et construire des liens entre nous ?

_ Voilà ta chambre. _Dit Théo, en ouvrant une porte. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et fut ébloui par la beauté de la chambre._

Elle était de couleur parme et blanche, un grand lit blanc à baldaquin se trouvait à droite de la porte. Dans le coin à gauche de la pièce, il y avait un canapé parme et deux fauteuils blancs qui faisaient face à une cheminée dont le manteau était en marbre. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque qui se situé entre deux porte sur le mur de gauche.

Je me dirigeai vers la première porte et l'ouvris découvrant ainsi une salle de bain spacieuse de couleur bleu-vert. Il y avait une baignoire en plein milieu de la pièce et dans un coin, une cabine de douche. Un grand miroir, accompagné de deux lavabo prenait tout un mur.

Je refermai la porte et ouvris la deuxième, découvrant ainsi un immense dressing. Je criais de surprise : il y avait de tout : des habits sorcier comme moldue, des habits de grandes marques, des pantalons, des robes, des jeans, des jupes, des hauts, des pulls, des gilets et en ouvrant les tiroirs, il y avait toute sorte de chaussures.

Je ressortis de mon dressing, les yeux brillants d'excitation, et sans que je ne me contrôle, je sautai dans les bras de Théo. Me rendant compte de mon geste et aussi parce qu'il ne m'avait pas rendu mon étreinte, je me détachai de lui et reculai de plusieurs pas.

_ Désolé, je ne sais pas ce que m'a pris. _M'excusai-je, gêné._

_ Pour chaque repas, tu dois porter une robe différente et être à l'heure dans la salle à manger principal, c'est-à-dire 12 :00 pm et 07 :00 pm. Le petit déjeune est servis à jusqu'à 9 :30 am. Pour te préparer, demande à ton elfe de maison, Rosy, de t'aider. En publique tu dois appeler nos parents père et mère, mais en privée, tu peux les appeler papa et maman. Un bal sera organisé pour notre anniversaire demain soir et ça sera aussi ce moment que les parents te présenteront en tant qu'Hermione Nott. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir. _Expliqua-t-il, avant de sortir de ma chambre._

Je soupirais, partis m'allonger sur mon lit, qui était confortable, et me perdis dans mes pensées. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je m'assoupis. Je fus réveillé trois heures plus tard par ma mère.

_ Tu devrais commencer à te préparer Hermione, nous recevons des invités. Me dit doucement ma mère. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle Rosy. _Ajouta-t-elle._

J'acquiesçai et me leva de mon lit, puis me dirigea vers ma salle de bain. Après une rapide douche pour me réveiller, je sortis et partit vers mon dressing, une serviette autour du corps. Je regardai parmi mes nombreuses robes et enfilai une robe de couleur verte avec des reflets noirs, m'arrivant au-dessus du genou avec un col rond en dentelle, laissant apercevoir le début de ma poitrine. Je choisi un paire d'escarpins noir verni, coiffa mes cheveux en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches s'en échapper, et me maquilla légèrement.

_ Rosy. _Appelais-je, une fois prête._

Un elfe apparut devant moi et s'inclina.

_ Maîtresse Hermione a appelé Rosy. Que peut faire Rosy pour vous ? _Couina Rosy._

_ Peux-tu m'emmener dans la salle à manger pour le dinée ?

_ Oui maîtresse Hermione. _S'inclina-t-elle._

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et je suivi Rosy à travers la dédalle de couloirs. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et Rosy ouvrit une porte, me laissant rentrer.

Dans la salle, je vis mes parents, accompagné de mon frère, mais aussi de trois autres personnes, qui me tournaient le dos.

_ Hermione. _S'extasia ma mère, en me voyant._ Viens donc approche. _Ajouta-t-elle, en se levant, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres. _

Je m'approchai et vis, avec horreur, que les personnes qui me tournaient le dos étaient les Malfoy, au grand complet.

_ Tu es magnifique ma chérie. Rajouta ma mère, en s'approchant de moi. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter les Malfoy. _Continua ma mère._

_ Non, en effet, vous n'avez pas besoin. _Dis-je, froidement._

_ Narcissa est ta marraine et Lucius ton parrain. _Expliqua ma mère, ne faisant pas gaffe de mon ton. _

_ Hermione, je suis ravie de te revoir. _S'exclama Narcissa, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres._

_ Qui aurait cru que Granger étant en fait une Nott ? _Demanda Lucius._

_ Sûrement pas vous Mr. Malfoy._ Répliquais-je, froidement._ Moi aussi Mrs. Malfoy. _Rajoutais-je._

_ Je t'en pris, Hermione, appelle moi Narcissa ou Cissy. _Dit-elle, en me souriant._

Je répondis à son sourire et nous passâmes à table. J'étais placé à la droite de ma mère, celle-ci étant à droite de moi père qui était en bout de table. A côté de moi, il y avait mon frère et en face de nous, les Malfoy.

Le repas se passa dans le silence pour les jeunes, laissant les adultes parlant de leurs affaires, quand une question me vint en tête.

_ Père, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une question à vous posez. _Demandais-je, ne me tournant vers mon père. _

_ Je t'écoute. _Dit-il, simplement, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi._

_ Est-ce que je devrais changer de maison à la rentrée ? _Demandais-je, inquiète de sa réponse._

Il fut décontenancé par ma question, mais bien vite, il reprit un visage dénué d'émotions.

_ Evidemment, tout les Nott ont été à Serpentard, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu n'irais pas. _Dit-il, posément._

J'hochai la tête et détourna mon regard, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Sans que personne ne rajoute quelque chose, je me levais de ma chaise et montait précipitamment dans ma chambre, laissant claquait la porte derrière moi une fois à l'intérieur. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et pleura toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis que j'étais ici.

_ Laissez moi tranquille. _Dis-je, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se dirigeait vers mon lit. _

La personne ne m'écouta pas et s'allongea près de moi, me serrant contre elle. Surprise, je relevais le visage et vis Théo.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Dis-je, la voix enrouait._

_ Tu es ma sœur, c'est normal que je te réconforte non ? _Répliqua-t-il, doucement. _Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ J'ai peur de perdre mes amis quand ils apprendront la vérité. _Dis-je, les larmes ayant arrêté de couler. _

_ Si ce sont vraiment tes amis, ils ne te laisseront pas tomber. Tu es toujours Hermione, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, sauf que tu te nommes Nott et non Granger. Puis si jamais ils te laissent, je serais là et Drago aussi. _M'expliqua-t-il._

_ Je doute que Malfoy veulent bien faire ami-ami avec moi. _Dis-je, avec une grimace._

_ Apprend à le connaître avant de le juger. _Ajouta-t-il simplement._

Je me calais un peu plus contre lui et lentement, je m'endormi, alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux.


	3. Chapitre Troisième - Le choix

Chapitre Troisième – Le Choix

Point De Vue Hermione

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je remarquai je me trouvais seule dans mon lit. Je me redressai et me remémora les événements de la veille.

J'allais devoir changer de maisons à la rentrée, j'allais peut-être perdre mes amis mais le plus surprenant fut quand Théodore est venu me réconforter et qu'il s'est proposé de rester avec moi.

Je me levai de mon lit et partis dans ma salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et rentra dans la cabine de douche, où j'allumai le jet d'eau. Je n'en ressortis qu'une demi-heure plus tard. J'enroulais mon corps dans une serviette et fit de même pour mes cheveux et repartis dans ma chambre.

Je sursautai quand je remarquai la présence de Théodore, qui était accompagné de Malfoy.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? _Leur demandais-je, gênée._

_ On est venue te chercher pour le petit déjeuner. _Répondit mon frère_. On t'attend en bas, le temps que tu te prépares. _Rajouta-t-il en sortant de la chambre, en tirant Malfoy par la manche._

Je soufflai puis me dirigeai vers mon dressing, enlevai ma serviette, enfilai mes sous-vêtements et m'habillai d'un slim noir, d'un débardeur blanc par-dessous un pull gris et mis une veste en cuire noir. J'enfilai des bottines en cuir noir puis repartis dans la salle de bain, sécha mes cheveux et les laissa boucler et me maquilla légèrement.

Une fois prête, je descendis dans la cuisine et vis ma famille, ainsi que Malfoy assis autour de la table. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde et m'assis à côté de ma mère.

Je commençai à manger, quand je sentis un regard insistant sur moi. Je relevai la tête et vis mon père me fixer.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Lui demandais-je._

_ Rien, tu es magnifique ce matin. _Dit-il, alors que je rougissais._ Qu'avez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui ? _Demanda-t-il, aux garçons._

_ Nous devons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher nos costumes pour le bal de ce soir. _Répondit Théo._

_ Oh pourquoi n'emmèneriez-vous pas Hermione avec vous ? _S'exclama ma mère._ Comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter une robe pour ce soir ! _Rajouta-t-elle, en se tournant vers moi, les yeux pétillants de joie._

_ Que se passe-t-il ce soir ? _Demandai-je à ma mère._

_ Nous organisons un bal à ton honneur, pour que tout le monde te reconnaisse en tant qu'Hermione Nott et non Granger. _Expliqua mon père._

_ Et quand partons-nous ? _Demandais-je en regardant mon frère._

_ Dès que nous avons terminé notre petit-déjeuner. _Répondit Malfoy, à la place de mon frère._

J'acquiesçais doucement et termine de manger, en même temps que mon frère et Malfoy. Nous enfilâmes nos capes et transplanâmes au Chemin de Traverse.

Nous passâmes la matinée, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, dans les magasins pour trouver un costume au gars et une robe pour moi, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le « Chaudron Baveur » et je m'installai à une table, pendant que les garçons allait prendre notre commande.

Pendant que Théo et Malfoy étaient au bar, Harry, Ron et Ginny rentrèrent à leur tour dans le bar, et me remarquèrent tout de suite. Ils se dirigeaient vers moi, alors que je lançais des regards paniquée en direction de mon frère.

_ Hermione, tu m'as manquée. _S'exclama Ginny, en me serrant dans ses bras. _Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. _Rajouta-t-elle de haut en bas._

_ Merci, toi aussi Ginny. _Dis-je, un peu crispée, en lui rendant son étreinte._

Je serrais brièvement Harry et Ron et ils s'installèrent à la même table que moi, quand Théo et Malfoy arrivèrent vers nous.

_ C'est notre table. _Dit froidement Malfoy, les toisant de haut._

_ Bien sûr que non, c'est la table de Mione. _Répliqua Ronald, outré._

_ Tu ne leur a pas dit ? _Demanda Théo, en se tournant vers moi._

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. _Grimaçais-je._

_ Nous dire quoi Hermione ? Me demanda Harry.

_ J'ai appris cet été que j'avais été adoptée par les Granger. Avouais-je.

_ Et qui sont tes vrais parents ? Me questionna Ginny.

_ Les Nott. Théo et mon frère jumeau et je lui ai pardonné. Dis-je, d'un coup.

Ils me lancèrent un regard choqué puis ils se levèrent.

_ Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi Hermione. Rugit Ron, furieux.

_ C'est mon frère, je ne vais pas le rejeter. M'exclamais-je, furieuse à mon tour.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes tes amis, ta place est avec nous, et non avec ces serpents. S'énerva-t-il.

_ Tu me demandes de choisir entre vous et ma famille ? Dis-je, abasourdi.

_ Tout à fait Hermione. C'est nous ou eux ! Dit Harry, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je les regardais, choquée et blessée. Comment pouvaient-ils me demander de faire mon choix ? Je regardais Théo, qui lui, me fixait, impassible, mais je vis dans ses yeux, qu'il avait peur que je choisisse mes amis, puis je regardais Malfoy, qui fixait ceux qui étaient mes « amis » d'un regard noir.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vous croyais pas comme ça. La guerre est finie, je pensais que vous avez muris, mais je me suis trompée. Je préfère largement rester avec ces serpents comme vous dîtes, car eux, ne m'ont pas demandais de choisir. Expliquais-je calmement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien partir, mes **amis** et moi aimerions manger. Rajoutais-je, en insistant bien, sur le mot « amis ».

Ils me lancèrent un regard noir puis disparurent. Je soufflai et m'assis sur ma chaise, prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

_ Ca va ? S'inquiéta Théo, en s'installant à mes côtés.

_ Un peu. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu sais Nott, si c'était vraiment tes amis et que tu comptais pour eux, ils ne t'auraient jamais demandé de faire ce choix. Les vrais amis ne font pas ça. Dit Malfoy en me fixant.

_ Merci … Drago. Soufflais-je, en souriant doucement.

Il me fit un signe de tête et nous mangeâmes. Une fois terminé, nous prîmes nos paquets et transplanâmes au Nott's Manoir.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième - Le Bal

Chapitre Quatrième – Le Bal

Point De Vue Hermione

Dès que nous fûmes arrivés, j'envoyai le sachet qui contenait ma robe dans ma chambre d'un coup de baguette et rejoignis mon frère et Malfoy dans le petit salon.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil en face du feu et me perdit dans mes pensées. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passait.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? _Me demanda Théo, en me sortant de mes pensées._

_ Oui, je suis juste un peu secouée. _Avouais-je, ne détournant pas mon regard du feu._ Je vais dans la bibliothèque, lire un peu. On se revoit ce soir ! _Dis-je, en me levant et sortant du salon._

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, je fus surprise d'y trouver mon père assis sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Il se retourna quand il me vit arriver, et me fit un signe de le rejoindre, chose que je fis. Je m'assis à côtés de lui et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

_ Tu as trouvé ta robe pour le bal de ce soir ? _Me demanda-t-il, en continuant sa lecture._

_ Oui. _Répondis-je simplement. _

_ Cela s'est bien passé ? _Questionna-t-il, en se tournant vers moi._ Je veux dire avec Théo et Drago. _Ajouta-t-il, en voyant mon regard interrogateur._

_ Oui, mes rapports avec Drago ce sont améliorer ce midi, quand nous étions en train de déjeuner. _Affirmais-je, en hochant la tête._

_ Donc, il n'y a aucune altercation entre tes anciens amis et toi ? _Interrogea-t-il._

_ Si. Ronald a dit que je fraternisai avec l'ennemi et Harry m'a demandé de faire un choix entre vous et eux et je vous ai choisi, car vous êtes ma famille, même si je ne suis avec vous que depuis hier, je vous aime comme mes parents et Théo comme mon frère. _Expliquai-je, les larmes aux yeux._

_ Viens là. _Dit-il, doucement, en tirant sur ma main, pour que je me lève._

Une fois debout, il me tira sur ses genoux et me serra contre lui. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, j'éclatai en sanglot dans les bras de mon père, qui resserra sont étreinte sur moi. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, pour me calmer, chose que je fis quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Tu sais, si Harry t'a demandé de choisir entre ta famille et tes amis, c'est que tu n'étais pas aussi importante pour eux qu'ils te le faisaient croire. Puis sache, que nous serions toujours là pour toi. _Me consola-t-il, en desserrant un peu son étreinte._ Maintenant sèche moi ses vilaines larmes et fil te préparer, le bal est dans deux heures et ta mère va crier si tu es en retard. _Ajouta-t-il, en essuyant mes larmes et m'embrassant ensuite sur le front._

Je lui souris et me leva. Avant de parti, je l'embrassai sur la joue et alla dans ma chambre. Arrivée dans celle-ci, je filai directement dans ma salle de bain personnelle et pris un bon bain chaud.

Après être resté une bonne heure dans l'eau chaude, je suis sortis et enroula une serviette blanche autour de mon corps et une autre, plus petite, autour de mes cheveux. Je sortis de la salle de bain et alla directement dans mon dressing, enfilai des sous vêtements blancs et mis un peignoir noir par dessus.

Je m'assis à ma coiffeuse, réfléchi à une coiffure et un maquillage qui m'irait bien et ne trouvant pas, souffla de désespoir. Comme si elle avait entendu ma prière silencieuse, ma mère débarqua dans ma chambre, d'une robe longue et a bustier noir, coiffé d'un chignon sophistiqué et maquillais légèrement.

_ Tu es magnifique maman. _M'exclamais-je, époustouflé par la beauté de ma mère que je voyais à travers mon miroir._

_ Merci ma chérie, mais ça doit être toi la plus magnifique de la soirée. _Dit-elle, chaleureusement._ Même si je suis sûr que ces gourdes de Parkinson, mère et fille, feront tout pour te la gâcher. _Pesta-t-elle, en retournant ma chaise pour que je luis fasse face._

Je rigolai légèrement et ma mère s'attaqua d'abord à mes cheveux. Après une demi-heure à les coiffer, elle passa au maquillage. Une fois terminé, elle retourna ma chaise, pour que je me voie dans le miroir. Je fus éblouie par ce que ma mère avait fais.

Elle avait tressé mes cheveux en une tresse épis de maïs et l'avait ré-attacher en un chignon, laissant une franche sur le côté couvrir mon front. Elle m'avait mis du fond de teint et de far à joue, les rendant légèrement rose. Elle avait ensuite tracé le contour de mes yeux au crayon noir, rendant mon regard plus intense. Puis elle avait ajoutée du fard à paupière gris, l'eye-liner et du mascara. Elle avait appliqué un rouge à lèvre rose pâle, rendant mes lèvres pulpeuses.

_ C'est sublime maman. Merci beaucoup. _M'exclamais-je, en me, levant et la serrant contre moi._

_ Enfile ta robe et tes chaussures, Théo viendra te chercher dans 10 minutes pour t'accompagné à la salle de réception. _Dit-elle, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres._ Je t'attends ici, pour être la première à te voir. _Ajouta-t-elle, pendant que je hochais la tête._

Je lui souris et partie dans mon dressing. J'ouvris la house qui contenais ma robe, la détacha de son cintre et l'enfila doucement, pour ne pas la froisser et me décoiffer par la même occasion.

La robe était à bustier et longue. De couleur blanche, une ceinture grise en dentelles m'enserrait en dessous de la poitrine, laissant les bas volait à chacun de mes pas. Le bustier était parsemé de perles qui brillaient de milles feux à la lumière. Elle couvrait mes pieds qui était chaussés d'escarpin blanc à talon hauts, avec de la dentelle sur tout la chaussure sauf le talon. Une fois habillée, je sortis du dressing et m'arrêta surprise, de voir mes parents et mon frère debout dans ma chambre, bouche bé.

Mon père fut le premier à se reprendre et il se dirigea vers moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, il m'attrapa les mains et m'embrassa sur le front, comme il l'avait plus tôt dans la bibliothèque.

_ Tu es magnifique Mia. _Dit-il, en me regardant de hauts en bas._

_ Il a raison ma chérie, tu es magnifique. _Dit ma mère, en me serrant doucement contre elle._

_ En tout cas, tu vas en faire baver plus d'un ce soir. _Dit mon frère, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_ Nous vous attendons en bas. A tout de suite ! _Dit mon père, en tendant son bras à ma mère, qui l'attrapa._

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Théo me tendit, à son tour, son bras, que je pris avec plaisir. Alors que nous allons sortir de ma chambre, il s'arrêta et la regarda.

_ Les parents ont raisons, tu es magnifique. _Dit-il, avant de reprendre sa marche._

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et il nous dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la salle de réception et nous attendîmes devant les portes doubles.

_ Je vous présente ma fille, Hermione, au bras de son frère, Théodore. _Entendis-je mon père s'exclamer, tandis que les doubles portes s'ouvrèrent. _

Je lâchai un petit soupir et resserra ma prise autour du bras de Théo alors qu'il nous conduisit dans la salle. Sur mon passage, j'entendis des compliments du genre : « _Elle est magnifique._ » « _C'est Hermione Granger !_ » « _Un vrai ange. _» et pleins d'autres.

La salle était décorée dans les tons blancs et noirs, la rendant plus luxueuse. Sur tout un mur, un banquet était installé, une fontaine de glace au milieu de celui-ci. Le reste de la salle servait de piste de danse, bien qu'il y ait une estrade, placé en face des portes.

C'est vers cette même estrade que mes parents se trouvaient, et aussi vers laquelle Théo nous emmenait. Nous montâmes dessus et mon père me pris la main pour m'emmener sur le devant, avec lui.

_ Le bal peut commencer. _Annonça mon père._

Il fit un geste de la main et la musique se mit à retentir dans la salle. Il « _redonna_ » ma main à mon frère, qui nous fîmes descendre de l'estrade avant de se diriger vers ceux que j'identifiais comme ses amis Serpentards.

_ Je t'en supplie Théo, ne me force pas à les supporter ce soir. _Le suppliais-je, en trainant des pieds._

_ Il n'y aura que Pansy que tu auras à supporter, les autres sont sympas. _Me dit-il, en me tirant -limite- vers eux. _

Nous arrivâmes bien vite à leur hauteur, et je ne me sentis pas à ma place, entourée de serpents. Voyant ma gêne, mon frère serra un peu plus ma main dans la sienne. Je lui fis un petit sourire et me dégagea vers son étreinte et me dirigea vers mes parents, sous le regard d'incompréhension de mon frère.

_ Excusez-moi de vous dérangeais. _M'excusais-je, quand j'arrivai à la hauteur de mes parents. _Mais je ne me … _Commençais-je, avant qu'on me tire brusquement par le bras._

Je me retournai et vit Drago, me tenir par la main et m'emmener sur la piste de danse.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Malfoy ? _Murmurais-je, contrariée. _

_ Théo était triste après ton départ, et comme je savais que tu allais demander à tes parents que tu voulais remonter dans ta chambre alors que le bal vient tout juste de commencer, je t'ai « _invitée_ » à danser. _M'expliqua-t-il, calmement._

Je n'ajoutais rien à ce qui venait de me dire, et me contenta de suivre ses pas, n'étant pas une pro de ce genre de danse. La valse se termina, et alors que je pensais qu'il allait me laisser tranquille, il me reprit par la main, et me traîna dans une pièce adjacente à la salle de bal, dans laquelle se trouvait Millicent Bulstrode, Thomas Rosier, Pansy Parkinson et mon frère.

Alors que Drago allait s'asseoir à coté de la face de boxer anglais -Parkinson- je restai debout les bras ballant. Je lançais un regard à moitié suppliant à mon frère, et il me fit un signe de tête, ayant compris ce que je lui avais demandé silencieusement. Je souris et partis m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_ Tu es pathétique Granger. _Dit Parkinson, en me lançant un regard mauvais._ Tu n'es même pas capable de t'exprimer à voix haute, ce qui est normal, vu que tu es dans la même pièce que MOI._ S'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle était une star._ En même temps, ne pas entendre ta voix de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Rat-De-Bibliothèque-Coincée se plaindre que tes pauvres moldues te manquent ne m'intéresse pas. _Ajouta-t-elle, mesquinement._

Sans qu'elle ne le vit venir, j'avais sortis ma baguette, qui se trouver dans la poche de ma robe prévu à cet effet et lui avais lancé un sort, la propulsant contre le mur.

_ Ecoute moi bien Parkinson, ici tu es chez MOI, alors tes remarques de gamines, tu te les gardes ou sinon, je te fous dehors et tes parents avec. Je n'ai pas peur de toi et encore moi de tes parents. Et dernière chose, je m'appelle Nott et plus Granger. _Répliquais-je, froidement en me levant et me dirigeant vers elle._ Est-ce bien clair ? _Lui demandais-je, en lui enfonçant le bout de ma baguette dans la gorge. _

Elle acquiesça de peur et je la relâchai. Je lui fis une sourire cruelle et me retourna vers les autres.

_ Je suis fatiguée par cette journée, je vais allais me couché. Désolé de vous faussez compagnie, mais nous apprendront à nous connaître pendant le reste des vacances. _M'excusais-je._ Bien sûr, toi, tu n'es pas invitée. _Rajoutais-je, en me retournant vers Pansy, qui était pâle comme la mort._

Et sans un mot, j'embrassai mon frère sur la joue, alla dans la salle de bal faire de même à mes parents et monta dans ma chambre. D'un sort, je fus en pyjama et démaquillais. J'enlevai les pinces de mon chignon et garda ma tresse. C'est extenuée que je me couchai dans mon lit et m'endormis instantanément.


End file.
